


No Hate, Just Love

by foreveragain87



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Anal Fingering, Bondage, M/M, NOH8, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveragain87/pseuds/foreveragain87
Summary: Tommy's finishing up his NOH8 photo shoot when Adam pays a visit to the photo studio to see what he's been up to.





	No Hate, Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the NOH8 campaign photo that Tommy did where his wrists were bound with duct tape. It's a little non-con in the beginning, but Tommy changes his mind quickly.

Tommy stood still as the assistant cut the duct tape off his wrists and then removed it from his mouth. He winced a little as the tape was pulled across the delicate skin of his lips. _That’s probably going to swell up later_ , he thought. The lighting techs and other assistants were gathering their things and leaving as the photo shoot was over when the photographer stopped Tommy.

“Shoot – I had one more idea for a pose. I know we’re wrapping up, but would you mind? It will only take five minutes – I promise.”

Tommy looked at the clock on the wall. He didn’t really have anywhere to be, but he was looking forward to getting back to his hotel room and just crashing in front of the TV tonight.

“Please – no more than five minutes. Just a few quick shots, okay? After all, it’s all for the NOH8 campaign, right?”

Tommy couldn’t really say no to that. The NOH8 campaign was important to both he and Adam, which was why he agreed to do some head shots for it in the first place. “Yeah, yeah, okay. No problem,” Tommy said. “Where do you want me.”

“Go stand up against that wall....and take your shirt off.”

Tommy startled a bit and cocked an eyebrow. “My shirt? Why?” laughing a little uncomfortably. Tommy was always a little self-conscious going topless. He was tiny framed and he knew he had the least defined muscle tone out of anybody in the band.

The photographer fiddled with the lens on his camera and then replied. “I’d like to go for a really vulnerable pose for this last shot. I think it will be pretty profound if it comes out the way I want. But if you’re not okay with that...”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Tommy wasn’t exactly comfortable with it, but he didn’t like to be difficult to work with, especially given this was for NOH8. He reached down and pulled his white shirt off and tossed it to the side.

“Shoes and socks off too, Tommy.”

Tommy snorted. “For Christ’s sake, anything else?” he laughed.

“Nope. That’ll be good.”

Tommy kicked off his creepers and pulled off his black socks and placed them over by his shirt before returning to his position in front of the wall. He felt the urge to bring his arms up to cover himself a little, but then decided that would look childish, so he kept his arms down by his side. Fortunately all the other assistants had left the room by this point. He didn’t really want an audience.

The photographer set his camera down and walked over to Tommy. “Okay – have a seat on the floor, back against the wall, knees up to your chest,” and he pulled out the same roll of duct tape that had been used for the earlier shots. Tommy complied by sitting down and watched as the photographer knelt down in front of him and began to wrap the tape around his ankles.

“Whoa! What the hell, man. You going for a complete bondage look?” said Tommy laughing.

“Like I said, I want it to say ‘vulnerable,’ ‘frightened’, ‘restrained’...that kind of vibe, you know? I think it will make a statement. I’ll let you see all the final shots once their developed, don’t worry.”

The photographer finished binding Tommy’s ankles, then moved on to tape Tommy’s wrists as they had been before, and then ripped off one single piece and placed it back over Tommy’s mouth.

“Perfect! All set. Let’s shoot!”

Tommy followed the instructions that were shouted out to him – “Move your head to the left. Put your wrists on your knees. Now move them to the side of your face,” and so on. Within a few minutes the photographer seemed quite satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted. Tommy, still sitting on the floor and bound, noticed that someone had entered the studio and was standing off to the left, but with the bright spotlights being aimed right at him he wasn’t able to make out the figure at first. As the figure stepped more into view Tommy could see it was Adam. What the hell was HE doing here? Adam was supposed to be using his day off to go in the studio for some song editing.

Tommy gave an upward head nod in place of a “Hi,” since he couldn’t speak. Adam returned the nod with a big smile. He walked over to the photographer and began speaking too quietly for Tommy to hear. Tommy noticed the photographer glance over at him twice...they must be talking about him. But why? Tommy tried to strain to hear the conversation but couldn’t. He looked down at his bound ankles. If he tried to stand up now he would probably just fall right over and break a hip. Better to just sit for the moment. Surely one of them would cut him loose when they were done talking.

Tommy saw Adam pat the photographer on the back and watched as the man put his camera in his case and walk out of the studio room. Adam walked toward each spotlight that was directed at Tommy and flipped them off, leaving the room in only a dim light, much less harsh than before. Tommy wasn’t exactly sure what the hell was going on. As Adam walked toward him Tommy held out his wrists in front of him, silently asking Adam to cut the duct tape off. Adam stood above him, looking down and smiled. It was Adam’s half-evil, half ‘I’m up to something’ smile. Tommy had seen it before. Adam was definitely up to something.

Adam then knelt down in front of Tommy and took it all in. His beautiful Tommy Joe – bound and gagged, completely helpless. Adam reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone and snapped a picture. “This is too perfect a sight to not save,” he said.

Tommy raised his wrists to his mouth, his fingers attempting to grab at the duct tape over his mouth. If Adam wasn't going to help him, then he would try and do it himself. Adam grabbed his wrists, forcing them down.

“HMMMPHH!” was all Tommy could muster with the tape covering his mouth. What he wanted to say was _What the fuck Adam? Cut the fucking duct tape off me_!

Adam looked down at him, secretly knowing what Tommy was thinking. “All right, calm down, Tommy. Listen – I texted the photographer earlier to see how your photoshoot was going. He sent me back a shot he took on his phone – you had your wrists bound together. I was like – Fuck, I need to get down there to see this myself. So here I am. Why should that photographer be the only one to get to see you like this?”

Tommy looked up at him with eyes as wide as saucers trying to process everything. They were close he and Adam. They were best friends in fact. They kissed each other every night on stage and that’s where it always ended. But recently Tommy had noticed that the affection had moved to off stage as well. The gentle touches Adam would give him, the quick brushes of his fingers to Tommy’s face when nobody else was around, little gestures like that. Tommy knew flirting when he saw it, but he had brushed it off as just Adam’s personality. But then last night back at the hotel, after having WAY too much to drink, Tommy had made the mistake of telling Adam that he loved him. He had meant it in more of a brotherly way, but the way it gushed out of his mouth probably sounded very different to Adam. He had seen the look in Adam’s eyes change as he registered the words. Tommy had said it, there was no taking it back, and trying to clarify what he meant, especially in his half-drunken state, just didn’t seem right at the moment. He figured Adam would have forgotten about it anyway. Tommy wondered if that was what this was all about.

But there was also that night a few weeks ago when he fell asleep in Adam’s bed. He hadn’t meant to – they had just been talking and drinking – but the next morning he woke up to find that he had his arm and leg flung over Adam. Adam thought it was hysterical, but Tommy had felt embarrassed. And then there was the other night during a performance. Adam leaned in to kiss him as usual and planned, but when Adam went to pull back, Tommy had held on a few seconds longer, not breaking the kiss. In fact, it caused Adam to miss the next few words of the song. Adam reprimanded him backstage after that little incident, but he wasn’t really angry. _'_ _Just make sure you don’t do that again Tommy Joe – at least while we’re ON stage_!'

Tommy’s thoughts were racing as he realized that he had actually been giving Adam’s hints for a while now as well, and Adam was just reciprocating them. He looked up at Adam with big brown eyes, silently begging for him to rip the tape off of his mouth so they could talk about it. Instead, Adam leaned in and began to kiss the side of Tommy’s neck. Slow, strong kisses, dragging his tongue from behind Tommy’s ear all the way down to his collarbone.

“Relax Kitty, this is what you want isn’t it? What you’ve been trying to tell me for weeks? I know you usually lean straight, but I’ve seen the change in you, and it’s okay.”

A small groan escaped through the silver tape on Tommy’s mouth as Adam gently placed his hands under Tommy’s armpits and laid him down on the floor. Adam took Tommy’s taped wrists and placed them over his head. “Keep your arms like that, Tommy. Okay?”

Tommy nodded, unable to do or say anything else, as Adam knelt over him, dragging his tongue up and down the tattoos on each of Tommy’s arms, past his neck, and then to each sensitive nipple that Adam felt harden with each lick.

Tommy felt his head spinning and closed his eyes. His body was telling him he wanted this, his head was telling him this was a bad idea. But if there was any man in the world that he could see himself involved with, it was Adam. They had a special bond. He could talk about things with Adam that he couldn’t with other friends. That was special and rare and Tommy didn’t want to screw that up. Plus, if he and Adam crossed the platonic friendship line and things felt apart, he could not only lose his friendship with Adam, but his job as well.

Tommy opened his eyes to see Adam’s ocean blue ones staring back at him. “I see you’re somewhat subdued right now with the duct tape and all” he smirked. “So fucking sexy, Tommy Joe.”

Adam watched as Tommy’s chest raised and lowered heavily. He could hear Tommy’s breathing coming hard through his nose – panting almost. He placed a hand on Tommy’s cheek and whispered “Relax.”

Adam sat back on his heels and undid the snap and zipper of Tommy’s tight jeans. He wriggled them down just enough to allow Tommy’s hardened cock to spring forward. Adam’s eyes lit up. Tommy may not be able to verbally say yes to this, but his cock couldn’t lie.

Tommy rolled his head to the side. Fucking biology...or anatomy...or _physics_? No, not physics, but fuck whatever the hell it was that made his cock hard even when he didn’t want it. Tommy turned his gaze back to Adam as he felt the singer’s warm mouth and tongue get to work on his throbbing appendage. Another moan escaped Tommy’s bound lips, much louder than the last one. Adam took that as a sign to go deeper and try and take all of Tommy. For such a tiny and small-framed man, Tommy was much larger than he would have guessed. Not as big as Adam himself was, but impressive nonetheless.

Finding that Tommy’s jeans were hindering the full process, Adam decided to get rid of them completely. He yanked them and Tommy’s tiny underwear down to about his knees before remembering that Tommy’s ankles were duct taped as well. The only way to get the jeans off would be to cut the tape and Adam wasn’t sure he wanted to do that.

“Uggghh. Decisions, decisions,” he laughed wickedly while giving Tommy his half-evil grin again. “If I cut the tape on your ankles I can have you spread eagle in front of me – which is something I’m been fantasizing for a while now to be honest. But if I do that, then I’m partially releasing you from your bondage.” Adam tapped a finger on his chin as he thought for a moment. “Nope. The tape stays. Seeing you all tied up like this is too good to pass on. We’ll save spread eagle for later,” and he reached again for his phone and snapped another picture of Tommy.

Tommy’s pupils contracted and then dilated again with the flash. Tommy was naked in this photo and he wasn’t expecting Adam to take another picture. Tommy quickly moved his arms, that he had dutifully kept above his head as Adam asked, and began to sit up. He made another feeble attempt to remove the tape on his mouth before Adam grabbed his wrists yet again. He placed Tommy’s wrists over his head, so that Tommy’s arms were now draped around Adam neck. Adam held him in that position, Tommy sitting and Adam kneeling over him.

Adam leaned in and kissed the silver tape that was concealing Tommy’s lips. Adam couldn’t decide if keeping him gagged was more of a turn on than seeing Tommy’s lips would be. They were both a turn-on because Tommy had the most perfect lips.

“Do you want me to take it off your mouth, Tommy?” Adam thought giving Tommy at least one choice in the entire matter might be appropriate.

Tommy shook his head up and down furiously. Adam laughed under his breath. “Okay, hold on. This might hurt a bit.” Adam grabbed the tape from the right side corner and began to peel it back slowly. Tommy winced as the delicate, thin skin over his lips was slightly pulled off.

“There!” said Adam. “All off.” Tommy took in a large breath and then exhaled though his mouth, happy to be free of his nose-breathing.

“Oh, I hate you!” Tommy huffed. Adam smiled at him. “No you don’t. You love me. You just told me so last night.” Tommy’s eyes flickered away for a moment. Yep – Adam had remembered.

Adam stared at Tommy’s red and swollen lips. There was a little dot of blood on his bottom lip from where the tape had pulled the skin more. Adam leaned in and kissed the spot, feeling a bit of the adhesive residue left behind. “That lips gonna hurt later,” he growled as he planted kiss after kiss upon it.

Tommy threw his head back and allowed Adam to attack his neck and collarbone with rough kisses and even rougher bites. He felt Adam’s strong hands gripping his sides and exploring his back. Then, with one hand behind Tommy’s head, Adam used his weight to force Tommy back down to the floor.

Laying atop of Tommy, Adam kept one hand underneath the blond’s head while the other found its way in between Tommy’s legs – straight to his cock. Tommy felt Adam’s thumb rub against the slit, feeling it glide about easily as it spread his pre-cum across the head. Tommy wriggled beneath Adam. He was enjoying this, but the thought hadn’t escaped his mind that if he really wanted to get away, he probably wouldn’t be able to. Adam was taller, heavier, and physically stronger. Even if Tommy’s wrists and ankles weren’t bound and rendered useless, he was no match for Adam’s force.

“Thinking about trying to break free, Kitty?” Adam could practically read Tommy’s mind. They hadn’t become the best of friends without obtaining that special ability to pick up what the other was thinking or feeling. “Now, why would you want to go and do that?” asked Adam as he beared down hungrily on Tommy’s mouth for another kiss to his already abused lips.

Tommy shook his head. “No. Don’t wanna break free,” he whispered in a small voice. Adam loved this side of his Tommy – the childlike quality he had, the submissive side he showed when he was with Adam. It was like Tommy wanted to be protected by Adam, and Adam was always more than happy to do it.

“Mmmm – that’s my good boy.” Adam assessed the situation as it was. With Tommy’s jeans not able to go past his knees and his ankles still bound, the only way to really access Tommy’s ass was going to be to have him on his hands and knees.

“Kneel.” Only one word was spoken. Only one word _had_ to be spoken. Tommy obeyed. He lifted his bound arms up and over Adam’s head and log rolled onto his stomach. His pushed himself up on his wrists and knees as best he could with the limited range of motion that he had. Adam knelt behind him, one leg on either side of Tommy, and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. He popped the top and poured some onto his fingers. He reached down between Tommy’s leg and ran his fingers up and down the crack of his ass, gently gliding over the sensitive opening. Tommy threw his head back and whimpered at the sensation.

“That’s my good boy, Tommy Joe. Does that feel good?”

“Yes! Fucking yes!” Tommy hissed, using his weight to push back onto Adam’s fingers.

“You want these fingers inside you, don’t you pretty boy?” Adam teased.

“Fucking Christ – YES! Please Adam! Stop teasing!” Tommy was begging to be touched harder – deeper.

Adam, deciding to put his boy out of agony, slid one finger in. He knew Tommy wasn’t used to this and didn’t want to hurt him. Before long Tommy was begging for a second. Adam removed the first finger, then inserted two together. Tommy thought he was going to lose his mind as Adam curled and moved his fingers every which way inside of him, every once in a while hitting that special spot that was almost too much to handle. Adam was growing harder and harder himself, although still completely clothed. He was finger fucking his Tommy – his pretty, bondaged, helpless Tommy – and he didn’t know how much longer either of them would last.

**_CLICK_ **

Tommy turned his head around at the sudden noise. He saw Adam holding his phone up with his free hand, the other hand still lodged inside his ass.

“What the fuck, Adam? Don’t do that! What if somebody picks up your phone and sees it?” said Tommy in a panic.

“Password protected. Don’t worry you’re pretty little head about it.”

Adam then popped the snap and zipper on his own pants to relieve some of the pressure building up there. He stroked himself a few times, and then turned his attention back to Tommy. He inserted a third finger and waited for Tommy to protest. Adam would have understood if that was too much, but Tommy handled it without a problem. Adam leaned over Tommy’s arched back and nuzzled roughly against his neck. The blond’s hair was spread across his face, completely covering his right eye, and he was so close to being completely wrecked.

“Tell me how bad you want this, Tommy Joe. Tell me how long you’ve wanted me?” Adam huskily whispered into the blond’s ear.

“Ugghh! Fuck! God, Adam – don’t make me. Not now!”

“NOW! I want to hear you tell me, Tommy!”

“Last year! Last fucking year, all right?!” Adam blinked a few times at hearing it had been that long. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since last year but...” Tommy’s voice trailing off.

“But what, baby?”

“But I told you I was straight. I WAS straight. I mean – I _think_ I’m straight. Oh FUCK! I can’t think right now with your fingers up my ass! Can we just talk about this later?!” Tommy screamed. Tommy NEVER yelled at Adam, but this was understandable. Adam would let it slide this time....after all, this was probably an inopportune time to discuss feelings.

Adam continued his onset of three fingers up Tommy’s ass and with his other hand reached in front to stroke Tommy’s neglected cock. Adam pressed his own needy dick against Tommy’s crack in an attempt to stimulate his own needs.

“Oh fuck, Adam – fuck! I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah, baby. Come hard for me!” Adam took the last few seconds before Tommy’s release to fiercely jab his fingers toward Tommy’s prostate. He heard Tommy scream and felt his hot white cum spilling over his fingers that were still wrapped around his dick. He felt Tommy’s body shake from his orgasm and then pulled his fingers out so he could wrap his arms around Tommy’s waist. Tommy fell forward on his stomach, unable to maintain himself on his arms and knees anymore.

“I’m sorry, Adam. I’m so sorry - I came too fast.”

“No – that’s okay. You did good for your first time with a man. Really, really good,” as he brushed some of the hair away from Tommy’s eyes and kissed his lips again. “Just stay still for a minute, okay?” Adam knew it would only take a few strong strokes of his own cock before he came himself. He knelt back, masturbating himself for just a moment, and then came all over Tommy’s lower back.

Adam rolled onto the floor beside Tommy. Adam pulled his pants back up, looked over at his wrecked boy, and smiled. Adam had held back with Tommy. He had desperately wanted to come inside Tommy’s ass. But that would happen later tonight. Back at the hotel – where Adam could do things right. Tommy needed for THAT to happen in a better environment for his first time – and in a bed – Adam’s bed, not on a hard floor in a photographer’s studio.

Adam got up and proceeded to look for a pair of scissors. Having obtained them, he came back to where Tommy lay and cut the duct tape from his wrists and ankles. Tommy breathed a sigh to relief being able to finally move his arms and legs how he wanted to.

“Whoa, whoa! Don’t move yet,” cautioned Adam, looking at the puddle of cum on Tommy’s back. Adam left again, returning with some damp paper towels to clean up the mess. “All set. Good as new!” he chuckled.

Adam laid back down on the floor with Tommy, who was still recovering. “Last fucking year? _Really_?!” Adam said sarcastically, flashing him a big smile.

Tommy smiled weakly, too exhausted to do much more. “I didn’t think I was your type.”

“My type? You’re a hot, sexy guy, and fucking gorgeous to look at. How is that not my type?” he laughed. Now that Tommy’s feelings for him were out in the open there were so many things that would change. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

Tommy log rolled onto his back and pulled his underwear and jeans back up. Adam pulled out his phone and snapped one more photo of Tommy with his bare chest. Tommy rolled his eyes – “Aw, come on, Adam! Stop!”

“Nope. Can’t stop. When I see something as beautiful as that, I have to take a picture of it so I never forget it.”

“So...uh...Adam?”

“Yep.”

“You’re not really into bondage as a rule, are you? I mean, that friggen tape hurt coming off. And my lip feels like it’s the size of a golf ball.” Adam took his thumb and pulled gently on Tommy’s lower lip to inspect it. It was definitely swollen. He would have him put some ice on it when they got back to the hotel room.

“Well, I DO like bondage. But I have much better things than duct tape for that,” cocking one eyebrow at Tommy. “I can show you later. If you want, that is.” Adam leaned over Tommy and placed a kiss on his lip where some dried blood had formed.

“And they won’t hurt like the tape?”

“No, Tommy. They’re much more...uh...user friendly, shall we say. Sound good?”

“Yeah, Adam. That sounds good.”

The two men left the studio and jumped into the back seat of the car that was waiting to take them back to the hotel. Usually when they rode together they were in the friend-zone with that little bit of space between them. But Adam reached over and pulled Tommy in tight to his chest. Yes – things were definitely going to be different now Tommy thought. Tommy nuzzled his face into Adam’s chest, smelling the cologne he was wearing, feeling Adam’s hand and fingers running through his hair.

“So after we tend to that lip of yours with some ice, we’re going to have a talk, okay?”

“Hmm mmm,” Tommy managed, feeling suddenly drowsy with the movement of the car.

“You’re going to stay in my room tonight Tommy. And every night from now on, understand?”

Tommy lifted his head a little to look at Adam. Tommy blinked a few times, trying to stay awake. Adam grabbed the back of Tommy’s hair, giving it gentle tug and making Tommy's head go side to side – “Hey you! Do you hear me?!” he laughed at his sleepy new boyfriend.

“I hate you” Tommy whispered with a smile as Adam stopped tugging his hair.

“No you don’t. No hate. Just love.”

 


End file.
